A Night in Bergen
by vtan368
Summary: Jungkook senang sekamar dengan Hyung nya. YoongixJungkook, Yoonkook/Sugakookie/Kookga, boyxboy


**A Night in Bergen**

 **YoongixJungkook**

"Ya, ya di sini kamarnya ada 3, ayo kita bagi kamar." Kata Seokjin sambil duduk di sofa sebelah Yoongi.

"Berarti 1 kamar di tempati 2 orang, 1 orang harus rela tidur di sofa. Bagaimana?" kata Namjoon yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Boleh-boleh. Aku akan buat undian nya sambil menunggu yang lainnya." Kata Yoongi sambil mulai menulis-nulis di kertas.

Semua sudah berkumpul di ruang tengah. Mereka sepakat melakukan batu-gunting-kertas untuk menentukan urutan mengambil undian. Seokjin-Yoongi-Namjoon-Hoseok-Jungkook dan terakhir Jimin (maaf kalo urutannya ga sama kayak di video). Sedangkan Taehyung akan mendapat sisanya karena ia masih ada di Korea untuk menyelesaikan syuting nya.

Mereka sepakat untuk membukanya bersama. Saat Yoongi dan Jungkook membuka kertas, tertera angka #1. Mereka berdua langsung berteriak sambil berpelukan, sedangkan member lain hanya bisa dia memandang mereka. Ada yang kecewa maupun menahan cemburu.

Yoongi senang sekamar dengan Jungkook yang berarti dia bisa menghindari sekamar dengan Namjoon. Maklumlah Yoongi itu sangat sensitif akan suara saat tidur, sedangkan Namjoon selalu ngerap sangat kencang saat tidur.

Sedangkan Jungkook, sebenarnya ia tidak masalah tidur dengan siapa saja, dengan Namjoon sekalipun. Sekali Jungkook tidur, suara apapun tidak akan bisa mengusiknya. Ia senang sampai loncat-loncat tentu saja karena di sekamar dengan-ehem-Hyung termanisnya, Yoongi, dan otomatis ia akan seranjang dengan nya. Ia benar-benar gembira sampai tidak bisa menahan senyum cerahnya padahal masih ada kamera yang merekam mereka.

Pembagian kamar sudah selesai, Seokjin dengan sangat terpaksa tidur dengan Namjoon sedangkan Hoseok sekamar dengan Taehyun dan Jimin mendapat tidur di sofa #prayforjimin.

Setelah itu mereka makan malam dan rekaman video mereka di hentikan. Akhirnya mereka bisa bebas dari sorotan kamera.

"Ya,, ini tidak adil, kenapa aku yang harus tidur diluar? Kenapa tidak Taehyung saja?" kata Jimin sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya menuju sofa sambil membawa beberapa lembar selimut.

"Ya, kan sudah di acak. Itu berarti kami lagi ga beruntung, Jim. Tadi aja kamu sampai kehilangan tas. Hahahaha." Jawab Hoseok sambil merangkul pundak Jimin. Jimin menepis tangan Hoseok dan berjalan ke sofa dengan wajah cemberutnya.

"Aiss, tetap saja, masak kalian tega membiarkan ku tidur di sini sendirian. Ahh,, bagaimana kalau aku tidur bertiga saja? Di kamar Yoongi Hyung bagaimana? Kau tidak keberatan kan Hyung,, Ya Hyung,, Ya ya ya..." kata Jimin sambil bergelandutan #bahasaapaini di lengan Yoongi yang saat itu duduk sendiri di sofa. Yoongi yang di tempel-tempel oleh Jimin hanya bisa diam sambil menampilan wajah risihnya.

Sebenarnya dia ingin mendorong Jimin, tapi melihat dongsaeng nya merengut seperti itu membuat jiwa ke-Hyung-an nya keluar dan membuat Yoongi mengurungkan niatnya untuk mendorong Jimin.

"Aku sih terserah. Kalau memang mau, tidak masalah kau tidur bersama kami, Jimin-ah." Kata Yoongi lembut sambil sedikit mengusak rambut Jimin. Jimin segera tersenyum senang. Dalam hati ia bersorak riang. Tidak percuma dia mengeluarkan aegyo andalannya, Hyung manisnya mengijinkan dia tidur bersama.

Namun kesenangan Jimin berakhir dengan cepat setelah sang maknae, Jungkook keluar dari kamar dan tiba-tiba mendorong Jimin yang notabene lebih kecil sampai tersungkur kelantai. Jungkook langsung mengambil alih tempat Jimin duduk tadi sambil memeluk Yoongi.

"Tidak bisa. Kamar itu cuma buat ku dan Yoongi Hyung. Lagian ranjangnya cuma 1, mana cukup untuk 3 orang? Cari aja kamar lain!" kata Jungkook ketus sambil mempererat pelukan di tubuh Yoongi.

"Ya, maknae, kamu pelit banget sih. Lagian Yoongi Hyung tadi sudah ngasih ijin kok." Kata Jimin ngotot tidak mau kalah.

"Ya bantet, aku bilang enggak boleh ya enggak boleh. Awas aja kalau kamu masih ngotot tidur di kamar ku, aku pastiin besok kamu tidak bisa keluar untuk jalan-jalan dengan muka mulus!" jawab Jungkook sambil melirik tajam ke arah Jimin, menunjukan bahwa ia tidak bercanda dengan kata-katanya. Melihat itu membuat Jimin bergidik ngeri juga. Maknae nya itu kalau sudah mengancam sesuatu, jika tidak dituruti maka ancaman tersebut akan benar-benar terjadi.

Menlihat itu Yoongi hanya bisa memutar matanya, apalagi pelukan Jungkook yang sangat erat membuat ia tidak bisa bergerak sedikit pun. Member lain pun juga hanya bisa diam, merasa kasihan pada Jimin. Tapi gimana lagi, dalam aturan grup mereka maknae selalu menang hahaha.

"Hei, hei, sudah hentikan. Hais kalian ini ribut banget. Jimin-ah, kamu tetap tidur di sofa, mianhae. Jungkook-ah, lepas kan pelukan mu. Aku ingin ke kamar, aku sudah benar-benar lelah." Kata Yoongi final. Jungkook segera melepas pelukannya sambil menampilkan senyum 3 jari nya.

Yoongi segera bangkit menuju kamar, diikuti Jungkook yang berjalan dengan sedikit melompat-lompat sangking senangnya. Melihat itu member lain hanya bisa tersenyum penuh arti, mengetahui mengapa Jungkook bisa sesenang itu. Lain hal nya Jimin yang srmakin menekuk wajahnya. Bukan hanya karena harus tidur sendirian di sofa, tapi juga cemburu dengan Jungkook yang tidur dengan Yoongi. Udah tidur sekamar, seranjang lagi karena di kamar itu hanya ada 1 ranjang _king size_.

Sabar ya, Jim, lain kali kamu pasti beruntung...

 **End**

 _Eaaaa... selesai fanfict 1 lagi. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini imajinasiku sedang lancar. Hahaha_

 _Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari video BTS di Bergen. Pas pembagian kamar jungkook n yoongi seneng banget sampe pelukan karena dapat sekamar._

 _Ngeliat itu membuat sugakookie feels ku membara dengan sangat #apalah ._

 _Beneran deh, aku suka ship ini, Jungkooknya imut, tapi juga bisa berubah jadi dominan kalau sama Yoongi. Sedangkan Yoongi yang ketus, berubah jadi uke dengan member lain nya_

 _Ini fanfic pendek n gaje abis, aku sadar itu huhuhu.._

 _Seperti biasa, jangan lupa review ya guyssss_

 _Salam kecup dari Yoongi :*_


End file.
